Shi Feng/Abilities
Realms * Cultivation Technique, Eight-sectioned Brocade exercise, Internally, spirit and breathing are practiced; externally, muscles, bones, and skin are practiced (Ch249) * Martial Art Footwork, Swimming Dragon Steps (Ch-257) * Void Steps- was advanced footwork that allowed one to remove their presence from the opponent’s mind. (Ch-407) * Realm of ** Refinement Realm (Ch 462) ** Flowing Water Realm (Ch 480) ** Void Realm (Ch 746) ** Domain Realm (Ch 2065) * Realm of Truth ** Ascension Realm (Ch 1670) ** Unlike the Realms of Refinement, which focused on sharpening one’s senses, the Realms of Truth focused on improving one’s utilization of their body and the environment. [Bloodline] Dark Iron Bloodline - Basic Bloodline. * Increases compatibility with melee Skills. * Primary Attribute focus: Strength. * Secondary Attribute focus: Agility, Endurance, Vitality and Intelligence. Cold Iron fusion bloodline - special kind of bloodlines (Ch 2245), Shi Feng got it after binding cold source fusion bloodline to Dark Iron Bloodline. * Allow to fuse up to 100 other bloodlines, strengthen itself. * Based on Dark Iron Bloodline so base bloodline strengthening is same, yet more effective. * Increased owner's reaction speed. Cold Iron fusion bloodline (upgraded, High Grade, Ch 2273). * Acquired after fusing 100 bloodlines from Four Gods Trial. * Primary attribute - Strength and Agility. * Secondary attribute - Endurance, Vitality and Intelligence. * Increased skill completion rate. * Increased reaction speed. Fire * Shi Feng gains basic control of silver soul fire which is of the creation type. (As opposed to the black soul fire of destruction). (Ch 856) Chop Obtained as a Basic Skill * (Action-type) - Attacks with 1600 base damage, in one second can strike three times, if hits the same position damage is increased by 60%. * Attack range 7 yards. * Skill Proficiency Tier 1 Level 5 (Proficiency to next level 12612 / 30000). * Cooldown: 3 seconds Flash ''' '''Obtained in Chapter 6 * (Action-type) - Rapidly send out three sword strikes to 10*2 yards forward. Each hit will cause 130% damage and also give a Damage Amplification effect, amplifying the damage of your following attacks by 20% for 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 30 seconds Parry Obtained in Chapter 8 * (Defensive-type) - Blocks a single attack that comes from the front. * Cooldown: 30 seconds Chop * (Action-type) - Rapidly deals damage twice. Every slash of the sword deals 120% +15 damage. * Increasing Bleeding effect by 20%. * Duration of 10 seconds. * Stacks up to a maximum of 5 times. * Cooldown: 8 seconds Blade ''' '''Obtained in Chapter 16 * (Action-type) - Ambush an enemy within 5 to 30 yards away from the player. * Movement Speed will be increased by 40% when rushing towards the target and Attack Speed increased by 20% for 3 seconds. * Requires: Sword * Cooldown: 25 seconds Blade Obtained in Chapter 52 * (Defensive-type) - Normal attacks range increased by 10 yards after use. * Able to block up to a maximum of 6 ranged attacks or 3 melee attacks. * Duration of 25 seconds. * Cooldown: 3 minutes Eyes Obtained in Chapter 52 * (Action-type) - Able to see clearly unknown and concealed targets. There is a fixed chance to detect target’s weak point. * Cooldown: 40 seconds Windwalk Obtained in Chapter 52 * (Action-type) - The user is wrapped in wind; Movement Speed increased by 30%. * There is a 50% chance to avoid damage from ranged attacks. * Duration of 10 seconds. * Cooldown: 2 minutes Splitter Obtained in Chapter 52 * (Action-type) - Causes 30 base damage to target after use, and based on the period of charging power between 0.2 seconds to 3 seconds, a maximum of 300% weapon damage can be increased. * Attack range of 8 yards. * Cooldown: 1 minute Throw Flame Explosion * (Action-type) - Causes 200 base damage, and additional flame and thunder damage to enemies within a 5-yard radius. * Enemies struck will be placed in a fainted state for 4 seconds. * Cooldown: 45 seconds Burst Obtained in Chapter 208, Upgraded to Level 5 in the same chapter. Tier 2, Level 3 (Requires 1,800,000,000 EXP to upgrade to Tier 2, Level 4 Skill) - Upgraded in Chapter 1631 * Gathers the power of flames to a single point and causes 1400% damage to the target. * Channeling time: 1 seconds. * Attack Count: 16 times. * Cooldown: 3 minutes [Golden Stigmata] * Automatically perceives the presence of the Seven Treasures within a radius of 5,000 yards. Detect can be used once a day to search for the specific location of the Seven Treasures within a radius of 50,000 yards. In addition, player will receive Stigmata’s Power, providing player with Ignore Levels +20 and all Resistances +40. For every increase in five Levels, all Attributes of player will increase by 5 points, in addition to receiving 10 Free Attribute Points and 10 Free Mastery Points. Player will also receive the skill Omniscient Eyes. [Omniscient Eyes] * A pair of eyes that can see through everything and find out all information. Nothing is capable of hiding from the Omniscient Eyes. The Omniscient Eyes have a perception range of 100 yards. * Duration: 1 minute. * Cooldown: 10 minutes Dominator * (Passive Skill) - Can freely swap out sword-type weapons in both combat and non-combat states. Dance * (Action-type) - Allows simultaneous control of up to a maximum of five sword-type weapons for both attack and defense for 10 seconds. * Each weapon has 80% user’s Strength and 50% user’s damage. * Range: 40 yards. * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). * Cooldown: 1 minute Shadow * (Action-type) - Upon activation, player’s next six attacks cannot be blocked, and each attack will deal 40% attack damage. * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). * Cooldown: 40 seconds Sword * (Action-type) - Inflicts 1,000 base damage plus 200% attack damage to all enemies within 20*20 yard. * Also seals all enemies within range, preventing them from leaving the area for 4 seconds. * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). * Cooldown: 1 minute and 20 seconds Liberation * (Burst-type) - Requires: Sword. Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Grants player unparalleled strength for 20 seconds. Effect obtained varies based on the weapon’s unlocked potential. * After the duration, player is weakened. All Attributes decrease by 80% for three minutes. * Cooldown: 10 hours. * (Burst Type) - Requires: Sword. Tier 2, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/50,000). Let the player have unparalleled strength in a short time, according to the different weapon attributes of the unsealing, the effect is different, lasting for 24 seconds. * After the duration, then the player will enter the weak state, all The attribute is reduced by 70%, lasts for two minutes and 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 7 hours Tier 2 Liberation (Action-type) (Ch-1316) Requires: Sword Tier 2 (Proficiency needed to upgrade to Tier 3: 0/50,000) Grants player unparalleled strength for 24 seconds. Effect varies based on the weapon’s unlocked potential. Player is Weakened once the duration ends. All Attributes decrease by 70% for 2 minutes, 30 seconds. Cooldown: 7 hours Tier 2 Awakening (Action-type) Requires: Sword Tier 2 (Proficiency needed to upgrade to Tier 3: 0/50,000) Improves the player’s Attributes and physique for 24 seconds. Effect varies based on the weapon’s unlocked potential. Player is Weakened once the duration ends. All Attributes decrease by 70% for 2 minutes, 30 seconds. Cooldown: 7 hours Awakening * (Burst-type) - Requires: Sword. Tier 2, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/50000). Based on the different attributes of the unsealed weapon allow the player to gain different degrees of attribute and physical improvement for a duration of 24 seconds. * After which the player will enter a weak state and the full attribute drops. 70%, lasts two minutes and 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 7 hours Light Phantom aka 'Shadow Blade] * (Active-Type, Tier 2 Level 1 (Requires 30,000 to upgrade to Tier 3) * Requires: Sword. * The attack can promote the power of target phantom each time, the power of each phantom has 120% power effect and cause 100% shadow damage, every other three seconds can accumulate a force of shadow, storing up to nine at most. * ''Cooldown: Period of three seconds '''Strike * (Active-Type, Tier 2 - Taboo Skill) * Utilizing the power of thunder, instantly move in front of the target. For the next 3 seconds, Attack Speed increased by 500%, and each attack will deal 400% damage to the target and inflict the Serious Numbness effect. Instantly kill targets below 20% HP. * Class Restriction: Swordsman * Cooldown: 1 hour Edge ch-936 * (Active-Type, Tier 4 Ultimate Skill - Lore Based). Currently in Chapter 1631, Tier 2 Level 2 (Requires 1,600,000,000 EXP to upgrade to Tier 2, Level 3 * With a cast time of 0.5 second, can create 1200% physical and 1200% lightning damage in a cone-shape area in front of the user. * Duration: 5 seconds * Coverage scope is 70 yards. * Cooldown: 10 minutes Light Samsara * Bronze Rank Combat "Technique" * Increase users attack power by 60-70%. Pentaslash (Action-type) * Requires: Sword * Tier 2, Level 2 * Instantly execute five slashes, with each slash being stronger than the former. Each subsequent slash gains an additional 21% Strength and 11% Attack Speed. * Cooldown: 20 seconds Field * (Active-Type, Tier 4 Ultimate Skill - Domain Based) - Covers a range of 50 yards, can control the quiet cold strength in a Domain to attack and defend. Attacks and defenses will contain 90% of user’s Strength. * Can target 6 people. * Main target will receive 260% damage, while other targets will receive 150% damage. * All enemies within Chilling Field’s range will suffer a 15% Attribute decrease, a 30% Movement Speed decrease, and 20% increased Stamina consumption. * When activated, the user cannot move, moving instantly cancels Chilling Field. * Duration: 5 minutes. * Currently Level 2. * Cooldown: 1 hour and 30 minutes Field Disintegrates all Skills and Spells within a 50-yard radius (Skills and Spells at Tier 2 and below will be nullified, while Skills and Spells above Tier 2 will be weakened by 50%). All entities within range of the Disintegration Field will sustain a 30% reduction to Basic Attributes, physique, and Stamina in addition to a 300% increase to their Stamina and Concentration consumption rates. No Cooldown. Sword Light * Active type, Requirement: Sword * Inspires the void strength to form six sword light, each sword light has 150% strength effect and can create 200% sacred damage * Player can shift to any sword light at will. * Skill Proficiency: Tier 3 (Proficiency: 0 / 100000) * Cooldown: 8 seconds Secret Technique ('''Sword’s Orbit) Ch-936 ' ' '''The sword trajectories he had employed to defend the 32 targeted points was profound. It was even more astounding than an advanced combat technique. Shi Feng had realized how frightening this Secret Technique was as he had continued to improve his swords’ trajectories. If he could grasp this sword trajectory, his swordsmanship might even surpass Sirius’s six-in-one combination attack